


Learning to Live Again

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can handle losing something you barely knew you had - For Endings, New Beginnings and Starting Over Assignment<br/>(Originally published 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live Again

_Well I burned my hand_

_And I've cut my face_

_Heaven knows how long it's been_

_Since I've felt so out of place_

_Wondering if I fit in_

Emily let out a deep breath as she smoothed down her hair, checking her makeup in the mirror, knowing some of it was in disarray from her tears that she'd shed not ten minutes ago. She closed her eyes slightly as she felt her husband's arms encircle her waist, and she laid her head against his shoulder. She felt her eyes well up once again as his hands laid on her now empty stomach.

"Everything will turn up, Em. I promise." He kissed her cheek just as the doorbell rang.

Emily shook her head slightly and she wiggled her way out of her husband's arms and made her way out to the front door.

_Debbie and Charlie said they'd be here by nine_

_Deb said she might bring friends_

_Just my luck, they're right on time_

_So here I go again_

Emily felt herself put on a smile as she opened the door, letting her mother and father, best friends JJ and Derek and the rest of her team members pass through and into her house. After she closed the door and took a deep breath, she moved a curl from her eye and shot her husband a glare, before following him into the living room.

"So sweetheart, how have you been?"

The younger brunette smiled softly at her father, feeling an arm encircle her shoulders as she sat down on the arm of her couch. "I've been just fine, daddy."

_I'm gonna smile my best smile_

_I'm gonna laugh like it's goin' out of style_

_Look into her eyes and pray, that she don't see_

_That learning to live again, is killing me_

She quickly ran from the living room and into the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine and immediately pouring it into ten different glasses.

"Emily, yo-"

"Stop it, Aaron. Please," she turned before throwing the bottle into the recycling bin next to the sink. She scratched her temple as her soft voice came pleading. "Just stop it, Aaron."

_Little café, table for four_

_But there's just conversation for free_

_I like the way she let me get the door_

_I wonder what she thinks of me_

She watched as her husband slowly left the kitchen, letting JJ come in.

The blond smiled at her best friend before kissing forehead, wiping another tear. "Don't worry, you're doing great."

Emily let out a breathy sigh as her friend helped her bring the glasses into the dining room, where everyone was now being seated.

_Debbie just whispered 'you're doing fine'_

_And I wish that I felt the same_

_She's asked me to dance, now her hand in mine_

_Oh my God, I've forgotten her name_

_But I'm gonna smile my best smile_

_And I'm gonna laugh like it's goin' out of style_

_Look into her eyes and pray, that she don't see_

_That learning to live again, is killing me_

Hotch watched as Emily hugged each and every friend and parent, waving goodbye with a soft kiss in the air. He slowly walked up to her after she closed the front door and kissed her forehead, letting her lean into his chest.

"I told you, sweetie. No one would mention it."

Emily nodded into her husband's shirt, letting a small sob escape her throat as she buried her nose into his neck. "I wish we could have kept him."

The brunette man nodded as a hot tear escaped his eye. "I know, Em."

_Now here we are, beneath her porch light_

_And I say what a great time it's been_

_A kiss on the cheek, a whisper goodnight_

_And I say 'can I see you again'_

_But she just smiles her best smile_

_And she laughs like it's goin' out of style_

_Looks into my eyes and says 'we'll see'_

_Oh, this learning to live again is killing me_

_Yes this learning to live again is killing me_


End file.
